The Poison Master
by Black-Dragon1003
Summary: Poison is a delicate element, that it takes care and patience to master. Naraku believes that he's done it. Kouga, however, has other ideas, and proves to him that he has not. Oneshot.


**Heh, I don't know exactly what this is. The idea came to me when I was thinking of Kouga, the Wolf Prince from Inuyasha, Kouga, the Gym Leader from Pokemon, and poison. It was very difficult to write, however, because of the fact I haven't seen or heard of anything about Kouga from Pokemon in ten batrillion years...okay, hyperbole, but it really has been a long time. Please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha, nor Pokemon.**

**

* * *

  
**

The Poison Master

Naraku chuckled maliciously as he watched the Inu-tachi struggle against his newest incarnation. Every time they struck it, the wound leaked poisonous miasma. It filled the air, making it difficult for them to breathe. The priestess, Kagome, could not dispel it fast enough with her sacred arrows, and the young fox kit had already passed out.

"Kukuku! Those pathetic fools cannot win. I am the Poison Master!"

"That is most certainly not true."

Naraku whirled around to face the voice. He saw nothing but darkness.

"Who's there?" He demanded angrily.

"It is I, Kouga."

Naraku chuckled. "Kouga, hmmm? The miserable Wolf Prince? I do not know how you managed to reach me, but it is of no consequence. By challenging me, you will soon join the rest of your pack in death! Come out and face me!"

Kouga stepped out from the shadows. "Wolf Prince? You must know another by my name. I am Kouga- Ninja Master. The leader of the Fuchsia City Gym – and poison is my specialty."

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the stranger named Kouga. "You cannot defeat me, and if you try, you shall die."

Kouga fingered the red and white capsules at his belt. "We shall see." He pulled one of the capsules off his belt and threw it into the air. "Go, Venomoth!" he shouted, and a light purple moth appeared.

Naraku snarled and lashed out with his tentacles.

"Venomoth! Light Screen!"

A screen of light appeared in front of Kouga and his Venomoth, deflecting the tentacles. Naraku scowled, and called forth the Saimyosho, planning to use his poison insects to overwhelm his opponent's. He began laughing as the purple moth did nothing to stop the onslaught of wasps.

Kouga waited until the Saimyosho had nearly swarmed himself and Venomoth. "Now Venomoth! Sleep powder!"

Venomoth flapped its wings and a light blue powder filled the air. The Saimyosho fell from the sky – asleep.

"Quickly, stun spore!"

With another flap of wings, a yellow-ish powder blew towards Naraku, who chuckled darkly. "Is that all you've got? Pathetic." And he lunged, or at least, he attempted to lunge. He was frozen in place. "What??? I can't move!"

Kouga's lips twitched upwards. "Of course not. You're paralyzed."

Naraku howled in rage, and Kouga smirked. "I told you. Poison is my specialty. You have no control over the element. You are not the poison master. I am, And now Venomoth, Poison Powder!"

This time, a light purple powder filled the air. Naraku – unable to move – began to cough as the poison powder entered his airway. Kouga shook his head at the pathetic sight and smiled slightly.

"Great job Venomoth! Return!" He held out the red and white capsule, and a glowing red light pulled the Venomoth in.

Naraku glared venomously at Kouga, who turned and walked away with a two finger salute – looking much like the Wolf Prince Naraku had initially mistaken him for – and he disappeared into the shadows. His voice echoed back to Naraku.

"You are not the Poison Master, and never will be. Poison is a delicate element, one that takes care to master. It is not something you understand. I bid you a nice day."

Naraku howled in rage as he struggled against the paralysis that held him.

* * *

The Inu-tachi had finally defeated that damned incarnation of Naraku's, and they busted into the castle, going after him.

"Naraku- you bastard! Today is the day you're going down!" Inuyasha crashed through the wall into the center of the castle, the room in which he knew Naraku would be, followed closely by the rest of the Inu-tachi. They all stopped short; however, when they saw the state the room – and Naraku himself – was in. Saimyosho littered the ground, all asleep. Naraku was standing frozen in the middle of the room, practically foaming at the mouth, his face contorted into a mask of uncontrollable hatred and rage. He seemed not to see the Inu-tachi, as he hissed. "Kouga…" he howled, "KOUGA, KOUGA, KOUGA!!!!"

"Kouga? What did he do? Is he here?" Kagome wondered, and then looked around worriedly, "He's not hurt, is he?"

"That mangy wolf did nuthin'." Inuyasha said gruffly. "If he was here, he wouldn't have left until he was dead or had Naraku's head on a platter. Besides, I can't smell him anywhere. Must'uve been a different Kouga."

"Are you certain, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned. "It is hard to believe that there are two men named Kouga who could have caused any damage to Naraku."

Inuyasha nodded and swung Tetsusaiga in the direction of Naraku. "Yup. I'm sure. I woulda smelled him if he had been here. But whatever happened before, we can take down this bastard, right here, right now." He lifted one side of his mouth to reveal his fangs, and everyone tightened their grip on their weapons, ready to fight their most hated enemy, who only just noticed their presence.

Inuyasha smirked as Naraku growled at them, and he hefted Tetsusaiga. "WIND SCAR!"

* * *

A shadow watched the battle from above. It flipped something somewhat ball shaped into the air, where it briefly glinted red and white. The shadow caught the ball, and then disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that Kouga would most likely not use a Pokemon to attack a person, even if that person was Naraku. But other than that, what do you think? Leave me a review! Please?**

**~Nala  
**


End file.
